rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
RoCitizens Change Log
This is a change log for RoCitizens, including a list of all recent updates to the game. The list goes back as far as 4/7/2015. 4/7/2015: Accessories were added, as well as more saving security and a data loss issue fix. 4/12/2015: Car menu issue was fixed in the game. 5/8/2015: A new sound system was added, along with a new house saving/loading system, and furniture placement/collisions. 6/24/2015: Two new houses and a bunch of new furniture were added. 9/27/2015: Weather/messaging app added, weather/season system added, FilteringEnabled support added, redesigned menu, and a smartphone was added. 9/30/2015: Item duplication fix, fun need fix, work tasks fix, codes fix, and a soundsystem fix. 10/8/2015: Code box was fixed, as well as a new code release. 10/12/2015: Halloween decoration was added, as well as top floor apartments, cooking visuals, trading system, a few new items such as candy, and bug fixes. 10/13/2015: Update to the inventory system to fix infinite loading. 11/7/2015: Halloween decoration was removed from the game. 12/17/2015: New furniture, home surface placement, updated sales pitches on some items, a furniture-placement fix, upgrade to job system, new career added with tasks. 12/21/2015: Minor tweaks/bug fixes throughout the game. 12/25/2015: Inventory glitch was fixed in the game, as well as a mystery gift within the daily bonus feature until 1/15/2016, and a few clothing updates. 2/16/2016: Two new homes were added, including the Antine Villa, and also a lot of small updates, along with bug fixes. 3/16/2016: Clothing inventory change in Bailley's clothing shop, now showcasing spring themed clothes. 3/30/2016: A leaderboard bug was fixed in the game. 4/28/2016: Improved car frames, car attachments, new job system, theme change, and renovated buildings were all added to the game. 5/4/2016: The monarch car frame was added to the game. 6/2/2016: Support for dialog prompts were added on mobile platforms. 6/18/2016: Support for wall items in homes was added. 6/24/2016: Nurse job was added; along with a laundry room/cafeteria addition to the hospital. 7/21/2016: RoCitizens is released on the XBox platform. 7/23/2016: Fixed freezing bug on XBox platform. 7/29/2016: Large furniture addition was added; along with a clothing inventory change in Bailley's clothing shop. 8/3/2016: A few game interfaces were changed due to ROBLOX updates breaking them. 8/11/2016: Added new LIMITED furniture and two new quests for the ROBLOX event! Also patched several bugs and an exploit. Trading system is back! 9/10/2016: Major polish and optimization updates for GUIs, first luxury car frame: the Jaguar, car limit raised to 5, exploit patch, and framework laid for upcoming features. 16/10/2016: Halloween update (including new candy, furniture, and designs) OTHER: Changed max car limit to 5! 3/11/2016: Due to saving issues, for the next 2-3 weeks, all clothing will be free to buy & save! Also seasonal clothing will be cycled in soon so you can get your limiteds again! 18/12/2016: Added Christmas theme, daily gift through the end of December, fireplace furniture, hot cocoa recipe, and more 22/10/2017: New house (Modern Bungalow) and limited edition furniture. Custom Furniture Colors gamepass, where you can customize your furniture to any color you wish. The new RoRadio when you drive your car or turn on your stereo. 26/10/2017: The very first double month update, this update included limited seasonal furniture for Halloween, as well as Autumn/Halloween clothing in Bailley's Emporium. A more chilly & dark atmosphere was also added for the time being. Category:RoCitizens Category:Other Category:Help Category:Clothing Category:Housing Category:Holidays Category:Lifestyle